


Plucking Eyebrows

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Plucking eyebrows, human beauty habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: The Doctor finds you when you're plucking your eyebrows.





	Plucking Eyebrows

You hissed and cursed, your vision growing blurry. You blinked away the tears, rubbing your eyebrows to ease the pain. "(YN)? What are you doing?" You looked over to see the Doctor. He was watching you intently, leaning against the wall. You kept rubbing your eyebrow, staring back at the Doctor. "What do you think I'm doing?", you replied sassily. He knot his eyebrows together, putting a hand to his chest. "You sass me? I was just being concerned about your well-being!" You chuckled dryly.

You raised the mirror again, bringing the tweezers to your face once again. "I'm plucking my eyebrows." You saw the Doctor nearing in the mirror and hissed as you pulled another one out. "You humans are strange..." - "Hey! Don't tell me Timelord don't have strange beauty habits!" The Doctor looked taken aback. "Well... we do, but-" You interrupted him. "No buts!" He chuckled at that. "Butts" You rolled your eyes, groaning loudly. Then, you giggled. "You thinking about the butts?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
